roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Prowler
: "Can I give you some advice? You gotta get better at this part of the job." : - Aaron Davis Aaron Davis, also known as the Prowler, is a criminal working within New York City. Wanting to further his criminal interests, he sought out Jackson Brice and Herman Schultz, two criminals who were working for Adrian Toomes' Crew, in order to purchase their alien-human hybrid weapons. During the meeting however, Davis encountered Spider-Man, who had saved his life. As a result of his life being saved, Davis agreed to help Spider-Man get all the alien guns off the streets where they could endanger innocent lives. Biography New York Criminal Deal with Mac Gargan During his criminal career within New York City, Aaron Davis was arrested four times between 2011 and 2014, while supporting his nephew Miles Morales who also lived in the city. Davis had also admitted that he used to work with Mac Gargan, although he had claimed that Gargan was "crazy" and ceased working with him sometime before 2016, although he had still kept tabs on Gargan, knowing that he was entering a deal with the criminal Vulture on the Staten Island Ferry later that day. Failed Weapons Deal Davis met Jackson Brice and Herman Schultz in the outskirts of Queens where Brice enthusiastically demonstrated a weapon created with Ultron parts, straight out of Sokovia. Davis was wary of the weapon, telling them that he wanted a small device so he could simply mug people. Brice put the weapon away and offered several other devices, such as Black Hole Grenades, Taser Rods and an Anti-Gravity Climber, which Davis took interest in. When the trio heard a ringtone, Brice and Schultz immediately assumed that Davis had set them up. As they pulled their guns on him, Spider-Man appeared, telling the arms dealers to shoot him instead. As Schultz opened fire on the young vigilante and Brice put on the Shocker Gauntlet, Davis fled the scene in his car. Spider-Man Confrontation Several days later, Davis was walking towards his car with his groceries. As he prepared to close his car's boot, his hand was webbed to the bonnet. Davis looked up in surprise to see Spider-Man advancing towards him with his voice amplified. Davis, having heard Spider-Man's voice on the bridge, wasn't intimidated and started teasing Spider-Man on whether he was a girl or a boy, causing Spider-Man to become flustered and disable the amplifier. Spider-Man asked Davis where the arms dealers were, only for Davis to tell him that he did not know where the Vulture or his crew were. He confessed to Spider-Man that he has a nephew that he wants to keep safe so he tells him that he knows where Vulture's next arms deal will be. Spider-Man thanks him and runs off, only for Davis to remind him that he had not given him a location. After berating Spider-Man's lackluster interrogation skills, he told Spider-Man that the deal would be happening on the Staten Island Ferry at eleven o'clock. Spider-Man runs off leaving Davis webbed to his car, telling him that the webbing will dissolve in two hours, to Davis' dismay as he had ice cream melting in the car. Abilities To be added Equipment * Ultron Blaster Gun: While attempting to buy a high tech weapon from Jackson Brice, Davis was shown a powerful gun made from a destroyed Ultron body. Despite being handed the gun, Davis insisted that it was more power than he needed and did not bother firing it. Relationships Family * Jefferson Davis - Brother * Rio Morales - Sister-in-law * Miles Morales - Nephew Allies * Delmar * Adrian Toomes' Crew ** Jackson Brice / Shocker † ** Herman Schultz / Shocker * Mac Gargan / Scorpion Enemies * Peter Parker / Spider-Man Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Criminals